


Bought and Paid For - 8

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought and Paid For - 8

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :** [Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 8/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** prompt : using others  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for.   
**A/N :** Will decides on a little payback.

* * *

  
The first thing Will did upon leaving the cemetery was visit a drug store. With Angel watching from outside, he made his purchases hurriedly and returned to his 'bodyguard's' side, scowling at Angel's open smile. He knew now that the smile hid something far darker than he had ever imagined and he wasn't going to be fooled again.

He figured since he couldn't leave, Alex would have to learn to deal with the real him. And he fully intended to make the man realise just what he was dealing with. He hadn't lasted on the streets by being a victim, and just because the venue had changed didn't mean he had to.

Angel insisted a party was just the thing to put Will back into a good mood. This was after a day spent alone as Will point blank refused to come out of the bedroom – it was where he 'fuckin' belonged' after all. When he'd said that to Angel, sneered it into his face, he had been positive the other man was going to hit him. He had stiffened his posture and readied himself for the blow, but it never came. Instead Angel had smiled at him, told him if that was where he wanted to be that was fine, and left him to it. It was actually scarier that Angel _hadn't_ hit him, and for a little while Will had worried that his actions might impact on this Lindsay guy. Then he figured Lindsay knew what he was involved with and would be prepared to deal. Will was fighting for himself – he didn't have time to worry about others.

* * *

He knew exactly the impact he made on Angel when he came out of the bedroom for the party. The other man had stopped at the front door, mouth agape as he took in Will's appearance. Will had been unable to hold back a smirk, knowing he looked good, knowing he was being himself and fuck Alex and his running away. The black leather jeans were skin-tight – in fact, he'd had to apply copious amounts of talcum powder to pour himself into them. The black tee-shirt, shot through with silver metallic strands that caught the light was also extremely tight – tight enough that Angel couldn't help but see the nipple ring that Will had put back in. He didn't tend to wear one when he was 'working' – too much danger of it being pulled out or something nasty like that – but he'd been lucky that it hadn't closed up completely since he'd been with Alex, and the cheap silver earring he'd bought at the drug store made just as much impact as the proper jewellery he used to possess.

But Will knew it wasn't _just_ the clothes that had Angel staring. The floppy honey brown curls were gone. In their place was radioactive white blond, cut short so that there were no curls left at all, simply spikes standing up sharply all over his head. It was shorter even than it had been when Alex had first picked him up, and Will knew Angel was seeing what Alex had seen, was seeing what Alex had wanted to possess.

"Well well well. Decided to come out fighting have we?" Walking over to him, Angel looked him up and down. Will lowered his eyes, well aware that Angel was taking in the black eye-liner he'd applied to make the blue of his eyes stand out; the silver ring that matched the nipple ring was in his ear. That had fuckin' hurt, opening that up again especially since he'd had to use a sewing needle he found in the kit in the bathroom. But the warm throbbing in his ear was worth it for the look he was getting. Angel did a circuit around him, standing close but not quite touching. Will could feel his look like a touch and he shivered delicately. This – this was the power he had given up when he accepted Alex's rules – and it felt damned good to take it back again.

"We gonna go or what?"

* * *

The party was a blast. The Osbourne's had pulled out all the stops and invited only the younger crowd and it showed in the atmosphere. This wasn't polite conversation and vol-au-vents – this was raucous sexy music, couples grinding against each other whilst pretending to dance, serious snogging going on in as many a darkened corner as could be found. Will was loving it. Angel had stuck close to him at the beginning, occasionally standing closer than strictly necessary and sending shivers down Will's spine. The very thing that had frightened him the day before was attracting him now. Underneath the urbane manner was a predator, and Will was undeniably attracted.

But now, Will was dancing with a young man by the name of Jesse – lanky, gangly and not quite grown into himself, he reminded Will of himself when he was younger. He couldn't name the song – some Justin Timberlake thing with 50 cent – but he could certainly grind to it. Turning away from Jesse, he pressed back so his ass was against the very interested groin of his dance partner. Jesse's arm came around his waist, pulling him that little bit closer, his lips grazing Will's neck as he leaned in.

"You wanna go outside?"

"Wha' for?"

"Some air – it's hot in here, man." Turning his head, Will considered Jesse for a moment. The boy was young – very young – and Will didn't want to get him into any trouble. Yeah, it had been fun flirting and dancing with him, but that was as far as it went. He turned in Jesse's arms, about to try to find a way to let the boy down gently when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His head shot around, scanning the room but he couldn't see anything to justify the adrenaline spike. Shrugging it off as best he could, he turned back to Jesse.

"Yeah, sure luv, some air would be good."

They grabbed a couple of bottles of beer as they made their way outside, zigzagging to avoid dancing couples, smirking as they observed kissing couples. The night air cooled their sweat-drenched skin, and they walked in companionable silence around the pool. A light breeze stirred the water and they came to a standstill by a set of patio furniture. They stood with their backs to the house, enjoying the view of the stars, the lack of outside lights giving the illusion of isolation.

"You – you're not interested in me are you Will?" Will turned and looked at Jesse, a sigh escaping him. Looked away again. Definitely didn't want to hurt the boy but it looked like Jesse wasn't going to give him a choice.

"Like ya well enough. But – I'm taken, luv."

"Yeah – no surprise there. Where is – she? He?"

"He. Dunno." Will shrugged, the hurt scraping his nerves once more as he wondered if Alex intended to return.

"He left you?? Then – I mean, maybe - "

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." A strong tanned arm reached around Will's waist, tugging him backwards to rest against a hard body. "I don't blame you for your interest, but as the man says, he's taken. Your mother was looking for you, Jesse, I suggest you go back inside." With a final smile in Will's direction, Jesse jogged back towards the house, leaving the two men alone. "How far were you going to take it?"

"Dunno what you mean, mate. We were talking – s'all."

"Uh huh. And if Alex had come out, would he have seen you just talking? You're playing a dangerous game, Will – you better be prepared to handle the consequences if you carry on."

"Feels to me like I'm not the only one playing, mate." Will slid his hips from side to side, rubbing his leather-clad ass against the hardening groin behind him. "Seems to me you're guarding me body a little closer than you might need to."

"You think?"

"I do."

"What makes you think that Alex didn't give me permission? We _are_ brothers after all."

"What – share an' share alike – s'that what you're saying?"

"And what would you say if I said yes? I don't think you'd find it a particular _hardship_. Alex and I have talked since he met you – I think you would like the way I play." Will flinched, his mind giving him a clear image of how Angel liked to 'play. He felt Angel's face press against his neck, pushing Will's face to one side and laying a trail of kisses from behind his ear down to his wildly beating pulse.

Will tried to take a step forward, his movement halted by Angel's arm tightening around him and pulling him closer. He gasped as Angel began to nibble on his neck, sucking lightly.

"Seriously – Angel? I don't think - "

"Maybe you should leave the thinking to me, hmmm?" Will pushed harder against the constrictive arm, pushing back with his elbows in an attempt to get free. The sucking on his neck became stronger, the arms holding him tightened further and Will suddenly felt fear rising. What if Angel marked him? What would Alex do to him – to both of them?

"Angel - " Will's struggles became more frantic, and he tried to stomp on Angel's foot but missed, jarring his hip and sending him off balance. Angel took advantage, his large hand sliding down the slickness of the metallic shirt and heading towards Will's waistband. "Look, Angel – please. Don't yeah? Was just messing about – honest. Please – just let me go now okay?"

"What if I don't want to let you go? Or were you just using me – me and Jesse in your little fight with Alex?"

"S'not what you think – well, wasn't meant to be okay?? And it's not about what you want. Or what I want. Alex - "

"Alex what?" The long fingers slid between the tightness of his abdomen and the waistband of his leather trousers, stroking back and forth but moving no further down.

"Alex wouldn't like it, okay? An' – and I don't wanna do anything that's gonna set him off, okay? Just – let me go yeah?"

"Happy now?" Angel stepped back, setting Will free and turning towards the house.

"What the fuck – Alex?" Will turned round, temper flaring as he looked into Alex's eyes. "Were you just messing with my head?? What – trying to see how far I'd go?" Alex said nothing. Merely took another sip from his glass. "Fuck you. And fuck you too!" Will shouted at Angel, turning on his heel and heading the long way round the pool to go back to the house. He didn't get far, Alex grabbing his wrist and yanking him to a stop. "Gerroff me." He was so angry he could barely see straight – how dare Alex play stupid games like that, especially since he'd been the one to run off?

"Will - "

"I said **get off** " He could honestly say it hadn't been his intention to shove Alex that hard. Temper got the better of him, and he wasn't looking clearly where he was going. The splash as Alex landed in the pool was loud, and Will stood there in complete shock, mouth falling open. "Fuck!!! Alex – 'm so sorry!" Rushing over to the side of the pool, he squatted down and offered his hand. Alex swam the short distance over to the side of the pool, slicking his hair back from his face and wiping his eyes. He reached up to accept Will's hand, and in that split second Will knew exactly what was going to happen.

* * *

Giving their apologies to Daniel Osbourne, Alex looked like he was simply saying thank you for a pleasant evening. The fact that both he – and Will – were completely soaked through didn't change his attitude in the slightest. Angel had called Daniel outside, explaining that it would probably be a good idea if Will and Alex left by the side entrance rather than trampling through the house. Alex smiled at Daniel, explaining that he'd slipped at the side of the pool and unfortunately tugged Will in with him. Daniel was not fooled for a second – the look he gave Alex clearly showing that. Will was embarrassed, blushing as they headed towards the door, a backward glance showing Daniel watching them with a raised brow and a smile on his face. Alex wasn't smiling as he guided Will to the car, the grip of his hand at Will's waist firm and strong. Will leaned into that grip, aware that there would be bruises there the next day – as well as potentially more depending on how things went when they got home.

As he got into Alex's car, Will turned back and caught a glimpse of a motionless body watching from the house. He squinted and saw that it was Jesse, standing all alone at an upstairs window, watching them as they left. He lowered his head, momentarily feeling like shit. He hadn't meant to lead Jesse on, make him think that more was going to happen. Will promised himself in future that he wouldn't involve any innocents in the mind-fucking games that he and Alex seemed to be mired in. Far better to play their bizarre Russian roulette with someone like Angel who not only knew the rules, but probably made some of them up. It was the only darkness in the perverse joy of having Alex back; a small blot on the satisfaction of seeing Alex insecure enough to need Angel to test Will's loyalty – find out how far Will was prepared to go.

Will wondered how long it would be before Alex suggested a weekend away with Angel.

* * *


End file.
